Wreck-It Ralph (Time Preservers)
Wreck-It Ralph is a member of the Time Preservers in Wreck-It Ralph: Time Preservers. Bio For his history prior to the series, see here. Backstory He was called by Vanellope to help investigate the opening of a temporal gateway in Sugar Rush, along with Felix and Calhoun. After dealing with the Mortoniceras that came through, Vanellope founded the Time Preservers, consisting of herself, Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, and a witness named Alice to contain the gateways, christened "anomalies". In addition, several Sugar Rush racers became a backup team, and the Oreos were enlisted as extra muscle. Ralph's main role in the team is to help with protection, and to wrestle and capture creatures. Not long after the first anomaly, a second one opened, letting through a Latimeria. The Time Preservers successfully contained the anomaly, and returned the Latimeria through. They were joined by Bill, who encountered the Latimeria. [[Wreck-It Ralph: Time Preservers Episode 1.1|'Episode 1.1']] Ralph was at Time Preserver Central when Bill arrived with two witnesses to a creature incursion. After Bill handed over his notes on the sighting, Ralph read them along with Felix, Calhoun, and Vanellope. Felix then introduced the members of the Time Preservers, and the witnesses were introduced to them as Eugene "Jeb" Johnson and Monik Greene, two natives of Dig-It Dinos. Felix assigned the two to the field team. Calhoun then called for a discussion on how best to deal with the incursion. Ralph then warned her not to use her gun, reminding her of the policy not to kill the creatures. Monik asked why they couldn't "blast them to Mars", to which Bill gave a speech on how the premature death of just one creature could have vast and unpredictable consequences to the modern age, impressing all present. Vanellope asks about a plan, and Monik suggests going to her house to log in to her late father's database on prehistoric creatures. The team then does this, only to realize they don't know the password. Vanellope suggests trying "password", as it is Ralph's Facebook password. Ralph then reminds her that they agreed not to share that information. They then try favorite dinosaur (Brachiosaurus), only for it to not work. They try favorite prehistoric mammal (Megantereon, leading to a brief discussion as to what it is), only for it to not work. Jeb then sighs, getting an epiphany. He then types in "Monik Johnson", as Mark had loved teasing Jeb and Monik about possible future romance. Monik groans, as the team understands the password. The team then muses about how Mark was able to put in entries for two million species. Jeb then describes the creature that attacked them, finding it as Inostrancevia. This leads to a discussion on the creature, and the threat level it poses. Ralph again reminds Calhoun on the non-fatal capture policy, as they go to get tranquilizer guns, and drive to the scene of the attack. They discuss predator hunting methods, which leads to a discussion about possible permanent solutions to the anomaly problem. Ralph explains the anomalies effectively, leading to everyone staring. Ralph defensively insists that it's not that surprising. Vanellope then brings up the "password" joke from earlier, to which Ralph counters with her slightly egocentric Pokemon Showdown username. Jeb then longingly asks when he will be familiar enough to be involved in the friendly banter, to which Ralph suggests three incursions, if Jeb can last that long. Jeb shows nervousness, to which Vanellope reassured him that they've never lost a man. Calhoun unhelpfully points out that the previous creatures were nonaggressive. Vanellope chastises her, as they encounter a Coelurosauravus. Vanellope holds up a Citronal, asking if it will like it, and Jeb categorizes the creatures that don't like Citronals as "carnivores and weirdos". Everyone laughs, much to Jeb's pleasure, as he hadn't even been trying that time. Vanellope then lures in the Citronal, while Ralph makes sure that Calhoun doesn't try to kill the Coelurosauravus. Calhoun tries to sound wounded, to which Alice reminds her that she also tried to shoot the nonaggressive creatures that came through before. Calhoun tries to dismiss her, to which she quickly details her work. Bill and Alice converse on Alice's skills. Alice reports on another attack, to which the team splits up. Ralph stays in the woods to try and find the anomaly and Inostrancevia, along with Monik and Vanellope. While searching, they find a Scutosaurus. While guarding it, the rest of the team returns. A joke passes that the Scutosaurus might make an exception to its herbivory for Alice due to her pea-centered diet, much to her chagrin. They hear the Inostrancevia roar, spooking the Scutosaurus. They chase after it, finding the anomaly when it goes through. Jeb manages to describe the anomaly quite effectively. Vanellope, Jeb, and Calhoun go through the anomaly, Vanellope and Jeb to explore, and Calhoun for protection. The Coelurosauravus returns through. They later return to the present, where they report that they found an abandoned human camp, much to the team's disquiet. They are then attacked by the Inostrancevia, which manages to disarm Calhoun. Ralph grapples with it, managing to get it to rear up, at which Monik suddenly knocks it out with Calhoun's gun. Ralph then returns the Inostrancevia. They return to Time Preserver Central to cool down. They comment on the camp, before Felix notices that it's almost time for the arcade to open, so they return to their native games. Appearance Ralph is a "giant of a man", and according to Ralph himself, is nine feet tall and weighs 643 pounds (292 kilograms). He is muscular and beefy, with his most noticeable features being his huge hands and feet, made for crushing and smashing things. Ralph has brown (red in 8-bit) hair. Ralph's usual attire clothing are a pair of burgundy red overalls with one strap across his right shoulder while the left strap is broken. He also wears a large red plaid-patterned shirt with ripped-off sleeves which has three buttons at the neck, two of which are buttoned up, and he also wears a jade green undershirt beneath his plaid shirt. He is never seen wearing shoes. Personality Despite his hulking appearance, Ralph is ultimately humble, sweet and kind at heart. Even so, he admittedly has a temper problem, which results in him wrecking things when angered. In fact, it is because of his wrecking programming that Ralph was often shunned by the Nicelanders, and Ralph proved to be ashamed of his wrecking habits at certain points. During the original film, he appeared to be oblivious to what actually makes one a hero. During the first part of his adventure, he was openly out for himself, believing earning a medal (though he did not technically earn it) would automatically give him the title of a hero. It is not until he met and befriended Vanellope, that he learns being a hero means learning to put others before yourself. Aside from this, Ralph can be a bit clumsy, mostly due to his massive size. The anomaly problem allowed him to put his strength, and his new-found heroic personality, together to protect the arcade. He is a central part of the Time Preservers. He understands that despite the threat the creatures pose, killing them is just as dangerous due to the potential ramifications on the timeline. He is also quick thinking, challenging the Inostrancevia quickly to stop it from attacking the others. Trivia